


Roof Rutting

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, masturbation in wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a full moon—it's always a fucking full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof Rutting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of MMoM. I didn't get as into this as I wanted because of time constraints (I apparently DO have to sleep at some point) so I had to end it a little abruptly. :(

After Derek's "evolution" things seemed to be back to normal. As normal as things could be in Beacon Hills, that is. 

Derek was definitely more zen after the shootout in Mexico. He spent a couple weeks on the road with Braeden before deciding it wasn't for him and returned home to the loft. He offered his space for pack meetings and hung back, listening while Scott led the way.

Everything was as calm as Stiles could remember since Peter's initial rampage. Maybe that's why the weirdness started.

It was a full moon—it's always a fucking full moon. 

 Stiles was up late working on a paper for a class that he miraculously wasn't behind in, despite seeming to have missed about half the school year by then. He was finishing up when he heard the tell-tale sound of scrabbling nails outside his window.

On instinct Stiles shut his desk light off and dropped to the floor. He knew he was no match for any creature that wanted to take him out but the mountain ash he lined his windowsill with would provide a bit of protection.

He crawled to the side of the window, then peeked out slowly, holding his breath so he wouldn't make any noise. When he caught sight of what was outside his window he couldn't help the gasp he let out.

It was Derek, fully shifted and sitting on the roof of the front deck. He was massive with his back to Stiles, with long sleek lines of shiny black fur and a wide stance as he sat staring up at the moon.

Stiles watched as Derek repositioned himself so the lower part of his body was opened up more and he crouched down over his paws in what looked like an awkward position.

Then he started to thrust.

Stiles blinked, bewildered by what was happening. He immediately thought Derek was about to hair a hairball but then he started panting and whining and his hips snapped harder as the minutes ticked by.

When Derek's body went stiff and arched up with an aborted howl Stiles fell back on his ass out of shock.

"He's getting himself off out there," Stiles muttered in wonderment. "How in the fuck?"

Derek didn't waste time sticking around. When Stiles sat up he could see Derek's tail disappearing over the side of the roof as he jumped down and presumably ran off. Stiles leaned out his window and used his phone flashlight to cast a bluish light on what was left behind and, yeah. 

 Derek got himself off outside Stiles' room as a wolf.

The next day he arrived at the loft for the pack's post-full moon meeting with apprehension. Was Derek sending some kind of message? Was Stiles in danger from something the 'wolves weren't telling him about and it was some kind of fucked up territory marking?

But it never came up. And when Stiles casually brought up some random conversation with Derek he seemed totally normal and not at all like he was just 12 hours earlier defiling Stiles' roof.

Stiles let it go and brushed it off. Wolves would wolf, it seemed.

But the next full moon Stiles made sure he was good and ready for whatever would happen. For research, of course. All research.


End file.
